


Ereri smut

by idioticIntelligence



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, its literally all smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticIntelligence/pseuds/idioticIntelligence
Summary: Eren is called to Levi's office. They have sex. That is basically it.





	

Eren sighed. He had been called to Levi ' s office, for SOME REASON. It was his day off for fucks sake. When he reached the door he knocked and called, "Corporal? You asked for me?" "Get in here brat!" Levi called through the door. His voice sent shivers down his spine, _again_. He opened the door and stepped inside, shutting it behind him. Levi sat at his desk, reading something. He glanced up and motioned him over.

"I've been hearing... rumors as of late. Do you happen to know what these rumors are about?" He asked. _Oh god. His voice sent shivers down his spine as fear creeped in. Oh god, had someone noticed? Was this about his not-so-secret-crush on Levi? Shit, shit, shit._ "Well?" Levi snapped impatiently. "N-no sir." He stuttered out past the knot in his throat.

Levi stood and walked around his desk, yanking him down by his chin. "Oh, I think you do." Levi murmured, his breath ghosting across Eren's lips. They were a fraction of an inch apart, breaths mingling. Levi pulled him into a kiss, and he stood stock still for a second before returning it.

The kiss ended far too soon for his liking and he whined breathlessly when Levi pulled back. "Lock the door and follow me." He ordered, and Eren did just that. He hurriedly locked the door, both locks, and followed Levi into what he had originally suspected to be a broom closet. However, this was not the case. It was in fact a bedroom, with a queen sized bed. He didn't really have time to take in the details, for Levi had shoved him into the soft bed.

"You have too many clothes on." Levi muttered. "Yeah, well so do you." Eren retorted. Levi gave him a glare that had no heat to it. Eren brought his hands up and undid that necktie thing that he had never known the name of. Levi started undoing the straps for his 3dmg gear that they were required to wear everywhere. Levi muttered something about how they were restrictions him from touching _his Eren_ , making Eren blush.

By the time they had both gotten their straps off, (exchanging kisses along the way) they practically ripped each other's clothes off. When they had reached each other's boxers, Levi had stared nipping and suckling at Eren's neck, claiming him as his. Nipping his way down to Eren's boxers, he pulled them off with his teeth.

He then took his own boxers off and held out three of his fingers to Eren's mouth. "Suck." He demanded, and Eren obliged. He took his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them. When Levi deemed them good enough, he pulled them out of Eren's mouth with a pop, a string of saliva connecting them. As Levi spread Eren's legs he tensed up nervously. Levi put a hand on his belly and murmured, "Relax."

He did so and watched through half lidded eyes as Levi settled between his legs and slowly pushed a finger into him. He gasped in pleasure and pushed down a little bit. Levi chuckled and started moving the finger in and out slowly. Eren whined and whimpered "More, more!" Levi obliged him and added the second slicked up finger. He then started scissoring and stretching him, making Eren moan and pant.

"More, _please_!" Eren whined. He whimpered when he only got another finger, and not Levi's fat cock. "Daddy, please!" He cried, before slapping a hand over his mouth when he realized what he said. Levi froze and looked up at him. Eren started stuttering out apologies, "I - I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to-" "Say it again." "W-what?!" He stuttered, confused.

Levi's eyes softened and he leaned up and kissed Eren's forehead. "It's okay. Now. Call me Daddy." Eren grinned and stuttered, "Daddy, I w-want your c-cock" Levi grinned devilishly and removed his fingers from Eren's ass. He grabbed his hips and thrusted in and bottomed out in one smooth motion. Eren moaned out in pleasurable pain. Levi gave him a minute to adjust to the feeling before starting to move.

He started out slow, but with little begging from his partner, he started to speed up, to the point where he was slamming into Eren so hard, he wouldn't be able to walk for a week. (Eren complained about this later, but he didn't regret it) All the while Eren was panting out moans of 'Daddy' and 'fuck' and 'oh god'. "Daddy! I'm gonna come!" Eren shouted, blushing and panting as Levi slammed into him. He leaned close to Eren's ear and said, "Come for me baby." Eren came. Levi followed soon after and collapsed on top of him, cum drying on their chests as they panted and exchanged sloppy kisses. "I-I love you Daddy." Eren murmured. "I love you too sweetheart." Levi said, before they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me some constructive criticism! It would be welcome, this is my first work. How my first work ended up being a smut thing, its a long story that I'm not going to tell.


End file.
